masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Wong
Emily Wong is a human investigative journalist working on the Citadel. When she is researching for a big story, she sometimes asks for Commander Shepard's help due to her lack of authorization to access certain areas. __TOC__ Mass Effect When Shepard arrives on the Citadel, Emily is investigating corruption and organized crime. At the Upper Wards near the stairs leading to Flux, she flags Shepard's attention and asks the Commander to share with her any information uncovered during their investigation into Saren Arterius. Shepard can provide her with an OSD recovered from Fist's office, on which all of his files are stored. Emily's next assignment is an investigation into the working conditions of traffic controllers on the Citadel. She asks Shepard for help again, to plant a bug in the traffic control tower above C-Sec. Shepard can either help her study the working conditions so she can break the story, or refuse to plant the bug. She is waiting at the Citadel Tower. While riding the elevators in the Citadel, a news report may be heard about Emily's "crime syndicate" exposé, compiled with the Commander's help. If Shepard did as Emily asked on the second assignment, the traffic controller story will also be mentioned. If Shepard refuses to plant the bug, it will instead take the form of an announcement for an interview. Mass Effect 2 Emily can be seen in 2185 as a newscaster via holographic video terminals on the Citadel. According to news reports, she works for the Future Content Corporation news service. If Shepard assisted her in 2183, she will send the Commander an interview request in 2185. The following message reaches Shepard's email after visiting the Citadel for the first time: Mass Effect 3 In 2186, Emily Wong reports for FCC News and the Alliance News Network from Earth on the Sol system's mysterious comm buoy outage. She is able to establish limited off-world communications through short text-only messages sent via a Quantum Entanglement Communicator. While reporting, she witnesses a Reaper descending through Earth's atmosphere into airspace over Los Angeles. She eventually arrives at El Monte Airport, where she meets some members of the National Guard who are attempting to hold off the Reapers with anti-aircraft guns. The National Guard and their air support lead a counter-attack which is ultimately ineffective. Wong realizes that the signal she is broadcasting led the Reaper forces to that location. In an attempt to escape in a sky van, Wong is shot at and injured as the Alliance forces and airport are destroyed. Bleeding badly and without any other weapons to use, she steers her sky van toward an approaching Reaper at ramming speed. Her signal is subsequently lost, and she is presumed dead. See Also *Cerberus Daily News **"Cerberus Witch Hunt Results in Mass Journalist Firings" story **" Sonax Industries' Lira Speight Interviewed By Emily Wong" in Garvug Invaded by Corporate Forces storyline Trivia *The Shadow Broker Base Video Archives includes multiple videos of Emily Wong. de:Emily Wong es:Emily Wong hu:Emily Wong pl:Emily Wong ru:Эмили Вонг uk:Емілі Вонг Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters